


The future is uncertain

by Battarded



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battarded/pseuds/Battarded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Groaning and curling around the suddenly very cozy blankets, he slowly blinks his eyes open against the blinding sunlight from around Bill’s figure by the window. Wirt can just barely make out the look of confusion as the demon worries his lip. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future is uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in the last 5 years so I apologize for my rusty writing! Thanks for reading. :)  
> I've uploaded this to my tumblr as well if anyone has seen it there.

Wirt takes Dipper’s fingers in his slowly as the younger sleeps. Sighing softly at the feel of the forming calluses on his palm, holding onto the other’s hand gently. A small frown crosses the teens face before he closes his eyes and tries his hardest to fall back to sleep, his previous nightmare still fresh in his mind. It’s only a few moments later that the familiar pull of Bill’s influence in the dreamscape allows him to relax.

The soft hum of voices is what wakes Wirt from the relief of a dreamless sleep the next morning, making it very obvious his boyfriend was more than likely already out of bed. Groaning and curling around the suddenly very cozy blankets, he slowly blinks his eyes open against the blinding sunlight from around Bill’s figure by the window. Wirt can just barely make out the look of confusion as the demon worries his lip. 

A little startled by the sudden cascade of emotions coming from the other being, he quickly sits up. gaining the other’s sudden attention and unnerving empty gaze. Just as suddenly, as if a shield is put up, all emotion and unease is gone. A giant grin replacing the unusual behavior, faster than the brunette could process the demon is at his side. 

“Music note! You’re finally awake!” Bill all but screams in his face, clutching the poets shoulders with a vigor he hasn’t ever shown to him before. Planting a hard kiss the the teens temple he starts to disappear into thin air, a wild “Breakfast is ready!” thrown in before he’s fully gone.

Startled Wirt forces out a quick breathy laugh, maybe he imagined the demon’s strange behavior. Of course Bill isn’t worried about anything, he is an all knowing being after all. He isn’t sure if he believes it himself in that moment, but he leaves well enough alone and hunts for his duffle bag of extra clothes.

Once downstairs he notices the odd atmosphere in the room, his two boyfriends are sitting facing away from him at the kitchen table not saying a word. Mabel, Dipper’s sister, is also nowhere to be seen, which is very unusual for her as well.

Faltering a bit in the doorway, Wirt tries to come up with some way to address the strangeness of the day without putting anyone in an awkward position. Not finding the right words he settles for a soft “Good morning.” 

Almost as if on cue both Dipper and Bill turn to him, smiles plastered on their faces, one not quiet reaching his eyes and the other an obviously contemplative grin.

Jumping out of his chair the youngest goes up to the taller teen, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Good morning, I made you breakfast! Actually no, Ma-Mabel made us breakfast. SinceIcan’tcooktosavemylife,yaknow.” something in his features falters and Wirt tries his hardest not to question it. .” 

Pretending not to notice the clearly heavy atmosphere, Wirt places a gentle kiss to each of Dipper’s hands, smiling genuinely. “Thank you.” 

Watching the younger teens face light up with various shades of pinks makes Wirt feel like he’s floating away. Pulling his mystery obsessed genius with him, he sits at the table, right beside the grinning demon. “We should probably eat before the food gets any colder.”

Without a thought he starts in on his food, not failing to notice how Dipper simply picks at his plate, Bill obviously stealing some of his breakfast as a ploy to make it less suspicious. 

Unfortunately he has classes right afterwards, so he quickly gathers his things before kissing his two boyfriends good bye, promising to come back as soon as he’s off work later tonight. Without receiving any confirmation except for a couple somber looks, Wirt shakes away his doubt and rushes off to class.

Of course he is late, but it doesn’t bother him any. What starts to eat at him is the strange way Dipper was looking at him as he left, almost as if he’d betrayed something he never knew about. Swallowing the guilt and anxiety, he tries to focus on the rest of his day. He’s not going to leave this odd atmosphere between them any longer than he has to.

The first sign that maybe something isn’t okay comes when he finds himself on Dipper’s porch with an apologetic Mabel smiling up at him. “Sorry, Dip Dop just went out on a crazy goose hunt again. I’m not really sure when he’ll be back.”

Surprise isn’t exactly how Wirt is feeling at that moment, dread hits him like a cold bucket of water, chilling him to the bone. “Okay, thanks Mabel. I’ll come back tomorrow.” Forcing a smile at the older twin, he turns and starts his long walk home. Rubbing his arms to get some warmth back into his body and calm his nerves.

Wirt thinks maybe that’s when he should have known. Of course not everything would be alright, even when neither Bill nor Dipper ever make him think otherwise. Lately though the two seem to be closer than he’s ever noticed. To the point where they forget that Wirt is there too, at least that’s how it’s starting to feel to him. 

It goes from one incident where they forgot to mention they were going to have a picnic in the forest. One that apparently they were planning for quite some time. Wirt never hears a word about or sees anything to indicate they have something planned, so the next day when Dipper corners him he kind of falters in confusion. He isn’t sure how to respond to the demands of his angry boyfriend, when he has no idea what exactly is going on. Bill steps between the two just as Wirt’s eyes start to feel heavy and his breath flutters. With quick words Bill smooths out the wrinkles of confusion between them until Dipper apologizes and promises another picnic, placing butterfly kisses to the taller teen’s face.

He doesn’t blame them then, not when he is so busy with end of the year exams and helping out the crazy old man at the local bookstore. He chalks it down to just absentmindedness and lets it be. Unfortunately though it continues to happen for the next few days. Dipper disappears without a word and he never has a chance to catch him or Bill before they run off to do god knows what. 

He’s not jealous, but he’s anxious, and Mabel’s sympathetic frown never helps to relieve the doubts screaming in his head. Trying his best not to let it get to him, he spends more time at work, more time studying, and eventually ends up spending time with his tiny group of friends from school. Who definitely notice right away that something is up because they toss him quick uncertain glances every now and then. Even his sworn enemy Jason Funderburker asks him if he is alright, honestly it was very unusual of him to hang around after class for so long. 

Without being able to come up with an answer that isn’t pathetic or ridiculous he just walks out, and never asks to stick around again. That’s when he really starts to feel stuck in this strange unknown in between. Like there is so much life to live, but he isn’t sure exactly how to live it.

It takes two more days before his boss, Stan Pines, begins to notice. It’s not that he hates to be around Wirt, but the kid is looking more and more miserable as the days pass and for god’s sake, he doesn’t leave the store until he has to go home. Which means he is slowly driving him insane with his constant silent presence.

“Look kid, I’m not sure what’s gotten into you lately, but you can’t ghost around the store. You’re scaring people away with that gloomy face. Maybe you should take some time off and you know, do whatever it is crazy college kids do.” When he only gets a strained look of misery back he cringes. “Or maybe, you know go in the back and sort through all the old stuff or something.” Stan clears his throat before turning and walking away from the already uncomfortable situation. “Yeesh.”

Staring down at the books in his arms, Wirt decides that the old man is probably right. There isn’t much left for him to do up front, without a word he sets to work rearranging the last books on the shelves before heading into the back room to distract himself. 

It’s Mabel’s presence that pulls him from his stupor the next day, when she shows up outside of the school. Her smile is blinding as she frantically waves him down by the front gates. “Wirt! Wirt! Over here!"

“Mabel” Wirt smiles for the first time in what feels like a century, the muscles in his face aching a little at the strain. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to see her, but she just made him miss Dipper so much more, especially since she had to turn him away so many times. Honestly he misses her and Dipper’s usual presence in his life. Which is such an understatement considering how lonely he feels. “What are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready for your summer internship?”

Launching herself up on her tiptoes she wraps strong arms around the tall teen, locking herself into place around him. “I just wanted to hang out with my favorite poetry nerd before I had to go, not like I’ll have much of a chance to see ya. Seeing as I’m leaving first thing Monday, silly.”

Laughing Wirt wraps himself around her smaller frame, gently lifting her and spinning her around. The smile no longer feels fake as he gets swooped up in her sudden energy and giddiness. “True, I’m glad I get to see you before you embark on your life changing journey.”

Screaming, Mabel places a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “Pfft, not life changing. Just getting to work with elite New York fashion designers, probably getting them all coffee and tacos.” Once firmly back on the ground she tugs his arm along, looping them together to keep Wirt walking at her pace. “Now let's go have an adventure!!!”

“W-wait! I have to call my boss!"

“Pssh, I told Grunkle Stan I was stealing you this morning. So no need to worry about that Mr. Worry Wirt." Sticking her tongue out at him, she grins.

“Oh so you guys planned this, right?" his sudden anxiety comes back ten fold and he feels like Mabel might be side stepping his issues so she can get him off Stan’s back.

“No, look nerd, you need to get out and do something. I dunno what’s going on between you, Dipper, and Bill, I’m just here to hang out with my second favorite person and have an awesome adventure.” 

The serious look she shoots him is enough to calm his sudden unease. Slowly smiling at the happy bundle of energy, he nods. “I’m sorry for assuming anything. I still want to go on that adventure if I could?”

“OF COURSE YOU CAN SILLY!” Without warning she spins around to face him and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. 

Wirt lets out a choked laugh as he quickly hugs her back. “Thanks Mabel.”

“Hey, I’m always here for you. I love you to the moon and back. NOW LET'S GO GET PANCAKES.” Pumping her fist into the air the bubbly girl pulls him along with more vigor than before, now determined to make this an unforgettable day.

“PANCAKES!” The cheer comes out before he can stop it, but it leaves the short brunette in fits of giggles. He forgets his embarrassment quickly and puts all his energy into enjoying the time he has with Mabel before she leaves.

There isn’t very much to do in the tiny town of Gravity Falls, but Wirt feels himself enjoying the typically boring tourist attractions. Never once stopping to sink back into his misery, not having a chance to with Mabel’s smiling face constantly reassuring him. They visit the tiny museum, go on a strange treasure hunt for unique and beautiful flowers, and even stopping at the school to help his childhood friend Sara with her art club activities.  
It’s late when he finally gets home, a silly painting of Mabel’s pet pig in his arms. Smiling softly he stares at the image in his hands, trying his hardest to keep his mind from wandering too far into his loneliness. For the first time in a week, he goes to bed without his anxieties biting at his mind and falls into a peaceful sleep, too exhausted to even dream.

The weekend doesn’t really process for him as he does tiny tasks around his small apartment. It’s not until he realizes a few days after Mabel’s flight that he hasn’t seen or heard from either of his boyfriends in almost a month. The slow burning anxiety in his chest is starting to constrict him. After what feels like a lifetime his resolve begins to crumble, along with his world. He’s suddenly very aware of how alone he is and it terrifies him.

The thoughts of being left behind or just completely forgotten eating away at his mind for hours a day and sometimes well into the night. The darkness is slowly becoming an enemy again and sleep doesn’t stay for long. His last hopes dimming with each passing moment. Then the nightmares of the Unknown begin shortly after; a place he thought he forgot a long time ago and horrible visions of his existence fading into the background of the usual chaos of Gravity Falls. 

Wirt tries his best not to think about it, not to replay the last moments he’s spent trying to understand what was going on with Dipper. If he could only somehow fix it, even if he really doesn’t understand what he’s done wrong. That night he’s too exhausted to fight off the creeping night terrors.

A couple days later, the last day of spring exams, is when he decides he needs to get away. He needs to hold onto something solid, people who are constant, and sure in their love. He needs his family, he needs to hold his not so tiny 12 year old brother again. His only reassurance that he isn’t fading into the darkness, that he is still very much alive. The longing in his heart is finally piercing through his last resolve, and figuring out what he did to Dipper and Bill for them to forget about him no longer plagues his mind. He’s finally accepting that maybe they will never speak to him again, something that burns in his chest as he cries that night.

Wirt packs as much as he can in the next couple days, enough clothes to last the summer, books, notebooks filled with poetry, and anything he may need during his stay in his parents home. It isn’t that he wants to leave for good, no he could never muster up the courage to never return. He just wants an escape, something to distract his tired mind from the constant panic that maybe he was never good enough. Setting his wallet into his backpack, he sets up the suitcase in the living room and starts precariously placing things inside.

The day of his trip he doesn’t notice someone softly knocking at his kitchen door, nor does he hear said door opening until he comes around the corner into the living room with armfuls of freshly washed blankets and finds himself standing in front of a very shocked brunette. The breath leaves his body, like he’s been punched in the gut.  
“Dipper....”

“Wirt...” a soft laugh tumbles from his lips. there’s something broken in the way he says his name. “Wh-what’s up, man. What’s going on??”

Wirt can see Dippers eyes fall on the suitcase lying on the carpet between them. The small frown doesn’t escape his notice, but the thoughts of the last month and a half come creeping up like bile in his throat, burning a new trail of uncertainty behind it. He needs to say something, before he loses all resolve.

“Dipper..... listen....I don’t know-” he can’t meet the smaller teen’s eyes at this point, hugging the blankets to his chest. The silence is so thick they could cut it with a knife and it makes everything so much worse, because he can’t spit the words out. 

“Look Wirt, I know-”

“Ican’tbewithyouandBillanymore.”

“W-wait what?!”

“Dipper I can’t do this anymore....I can’t be with you or Bill. I can’t do this. I don’t know where I stand anymore and I don’t even know if you still like me, let alone if Bill still likes me! I’m rambling again, but I can’t help it.” words fall out of his mouth before he can even sort through his thoughts and he can feel himself breaking. He can’t do this, not in front of Dipper, not like this. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do this anymore, I just want to go home. I don’t know what to do.” Dropping the items in his arms he turns and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind himself. The tears that have been trying to fall finally release and he can’t stop his body from shaking with the force of it, hiding his face in the thin arms wrapped around his knees.  
How could he possibly face Dipper’s heartbroken gaze as he basically ripped the heart from his chest. There is no way that he could just stand there and let it all finally spill out. He loves the younger teen so much more than he could have ever possibly known, making his decision to cut off the relationship so much harder to swallow.

Suddenly there’s knocking at the door, quick and frantic. “Wirt! Please tell me what’s wrong! Please talk to me!” 

Dipper’s voice sounds strained and strange to his ears, but he can’t face him now. He can’t just let him in again. It’s been so long since he’s seen his tiny boyfriend, let alone had a one on one. Nothing promises him that Dipper won’t try to sooth him with soft touches and warm words.

“What about us?? What about everything we’ve been through?” the betrayal is evident now, exactly how mad Dipper is Wirt doesn’t know, but he can‘t make himself open the door.

“I trusted you Dipper... I trusted us...It’s too hard to watch us slowly fade away.” Wirt’s cry pierces a place in Dipper’s heart he thought had been tucked away for good after Wendy had rejected him all those years ago. Stilling his fist as it makes contact with the door once more, the teen sighs.

“I don’t belong here... I don’t belong in Gravity Falls...”

Startled by the sudden fear of losing his boyfriend, Dipper pulls out a bobby pin from his pocket, thankful for the handy tool Mabel had lent him years ago and the taboo lock picking lessons his grunkle Stan thought he needed.

“Of course you do! You belong with us Wirt. You belong here with us!” Insisting at the older teen, he knows, is probably having a hard time believing him. The door handle jingles and wiggles at the forced quick panicky movements of Dipper’s lock picking skills.

Breath hitching in his throat Wirt shuffles back away from the door just as it’s swung open. A puffing, tear streaked face staring down at him. “Wirt.” the choked sob escapes his throat as he quickly kneels and wraps a firm grip around the older teen’s thin shoulders, openly crying.

“Please don’t leave us... please don’t leave me! I’m so sorry!! I never wanted to hurt you, babe. I don’t know what the hell I was doing! Days just started to blur together and I forgot that I have important people in my life! Bill tried to tell me so many times and I didn’t notice and I’m so so so sorry!” sobbing into his shoulder he clung tighter to the shaking poet. “I got so caught up with Mabel leaving and learning about the stupid dreamscape that I neglected our relationship, I neglected you!”

“Dipper.... I don’t want to get my hopes up anymore. I don’t want to fall so hard and then fade into the background like I never existed again.” Wirt whispered into the smaller brunettes neck, leaning precariously against him. 

Of course he should have known, Dipper was probably having panic attacks about Mabel leaving him behind. He should have known, god, he was such a terrible boyfriend, he should have tried harder to get Dipper to talk to him. Of course, it all made sense now.

“You don’t have to worry anymore, music note.” Bill’s usual confident voice is much more subdued and smooth as he wraps strangely gentle arms around his two stubborn humans, startling them both. “Pine tree and I aren’t going to leave you alone anymore, you belong here with us.”

“Bill!" Breath hitching and hiccuping Wirt’s grip around himself loosens, causing him to lean back to look up at the demons bright yellow eye. The tightly wrapped anxiety begins to uncoil, the lack of sleep finally creeping into his throbbing head. Blinking as the tears continue to fall he feels his body slump back into the demon, consciousness escaping his grasp faster than he can process. 

Dipper scrambles to catch his limp arms to keep him from completely falling back. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Babe..... Wirt?!”

Moving his grip to hold up the poet, Bill sighs. “He’s just exhausted Pine tree, I’ve been following you through the dreamscape so long I haven’t been able to keep the nightmares away... He’s just reacting to my magic.”

“I’m a horrible boyfriend...” Mumbling softly, Dipper clings tighter to the two in front of him. “I was so selfish...I tried so hard not to get anyone involved! I never wanted to hurt you babe, I swear!”

Blinking slowly Wirt tightens his grip on Dipper’s hand and sends him the smallest, sweetest, smile his boyfriends have ever seen. “You kind of are a horrible boyfriend....but so am I, I just didn’t know what was happening and I got so scared that I wasn’t good enough anymore. Instead of trying harder to talk to you, I caved into myself.”

Choking on his tongue the smaller brunette jumps onto the tired poet, wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly. “I’m never letting go again, you’re going to feel so loved that you’ll get sick of me. You’re definitely good enough, in fact I’m trash compared to you. You’re are amazing; sweet, funny, and the most ridiculous dresser I know. You are all around perfection and nothing anyone can say or do will ever change that.”

Laughing in relief Wirt nods his head, humming against Bill’s chest, arms wrapped around a rambling Dipper. Of course nothing was perfect, nope, far from it. This though, having his two boyfriends here with him, was somehow enough to put his mind at ease, with the added help of Bill’s magic of course. 

Pulling Wirt closer, Bill’s usual fake grin breaks and he smiles genuinely down at the poet. Placing a kiss to his temple, the teen begins to fall asleep in his arms as a soft incantation falls from the dream demon’s lips. Then turning to the stubborn and pouty human he takes his hand, holding it as gently as he’s seen the poet do many times. Somehow, they’d figure everything out.


End file.
